A love he couldn't remember
by stargazerin
Summary: It's just a simple love story between Usagi and Mamoru. A standalone-story, like it could have happened, if Naoko hadn't set the storyline in another way after "Crystal Clear Destiny". I'd just love to have some reviews!


You should watch _"Crystal clear destiny"_ (the japanese episode 34) to understand this story. It's just a Usagi / Mamoru fic. A lovefic. It's short and nothing special. But I liked writing it.

You know I don't own Sailor Moon. And even if I wanted to, I never could have thought of such a story! So I bow in front of Naoko Takeuchi.  
Oh, and I read that sentence in another fic: At the eighth day, god created Darien. Oh ... so he must have created Umino in the night of the eighth day!? smirk

I will use the japanese names.  
Mamoru - Darien (Tuxedo Kamen)  
Usagi - Bunny - Serena (Sailor Moon)  
Mystical Silver Crystal - Ginzuishou

_**A love he couldn't remember**_

She was lying in her bed and cried. Cried about the last twenty-four hours and relived them again and again and again.

She thought it was her fault that he is now in the hands of the enemy. She had discovered that she - Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon - is the long lost Moon princess - Princess Serenity. But that didn't help. She wasn't able to safe him from them - the Negaverse

Now, he was in their hands. Usagi couldn't remember the last time she cried so much. Actually, she had never before in her life cried the whole night. But there is always a first time for everything. And life would go on - live MUST go on.

And so the next day came. Usagi was too late for school. After her detention she went to 'Crown' - it was a normal day, and yet it wasn't. She didn't bump into Mamoru on her way to school. Nobody would tease her in 'Crown' and call her Odango Atama. Nobody but Rei. But the person who called her that first wouldn't. For he wasn't there.

At that moment, Usagi realized that she couldn't just live on. She must get him back. And if it would be the last thing she ever did in her life. She would get him back.

But it was too late. He had already become an enemy. The Negaverse brainwashed him and now he was working for them. He IS Prince Endymion and he DID love not only Princess Serenity, but also Usagi Tsukino. But even he couldn't resist against the pain of the brainwashing.

And now - at the day after - it was time for him to show his loyalty. It was time for him to fight against his love - a love he couldn't remember.

So it came, that he was fighting against Sailor Moon in the evening.

She wasn't ready to fight him - she never would be! And she knew it. The moment she realized that, she powered down and looked at him. She didn't know what she was doing. She just did it. And what ever it was, it wasn't bothering her. It was, as if she was in trance.

"Mamoru, please come back!" She cried again over him.

"I am NOT Mamoru. I'm Prince Endymion." He responded deadly.

And that it was. She couldn't go on. The feelings were overwhelming her and so she transformed herself into Princess Serenity and broke down. She didn't cry anymore. There came just lonely tears. She wasn't the old, plain Usagi anymore. Now she was Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom who loved Prince Endymion. It was the biggest irony of life in her eyes.

Tsukino Usagi fell in love with Chiba Mamoru. At the same time she - as Sailor Moon - fell in love with Tuxedo Kamen. Then they revealed their identities and she saw, that she always loved just one person: Mamoru Chiba, also known as Tuxedo Kamen. They were one and the same person. But as if that was not enough, time revealed another identity. The identity of the Moon princess and the Earth prince. And they were in love with each other.

And so she loved three identities at the same time. But it was always the same person: The identities in the body of Chiba Mamoru.

Did he feel the same? Did he also love her? Or did Endymion love just Serenity and Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen would not have anything to do with her?

She got doubts, but now she was Princess Serenity. And Princess Serenity believed in the love she and Prince Endymion shared.

"Who are you?" Her thoughts were interrupted.

"You don't know me?" she asked.

"I know you. You are the Moon princess, my target. I have never seen you before. But yet you seem familiar to me. So tell me, who ARE you?" he asked again.

"Don't you remember me? Endymion!? Don't you remember our love?" And again the tears came to her eyes.

But he responded coldly. "Love? Love doesn't exist. In the end you will be alone because of those people who say, they love you. Love isn't strong enough to overcome time. In the end they will leave you."

"That is not true. And you know that! I love you and I will NEVER leave you. Even if that means I must sacrifice my life. I loved you a thousand years ago in the Silver Millennium and I will love you another thousand years and more, Endymion! I will never stop loving you! Till the end of time and beyond that! I will NEVER leave you, till you say I shall go. And if you think my love doesn't exist or isn't true, you're wrong. As I said: Even if it means I must sacrifice myself for you - I am willing to. I love you! If destiny wants me to die for you, so be it!"

And with these words said she took out her star locket. She held it in front of him, ready to die. Die for him.

In her mind she called upon the power of the ginzuishou and focused its energy in her locket. She wanted to give him back, what Beryl took from him: His memories of her. And so it happened.

In the moment he touched the star locket it began to play its lovely but sad melody. And he began to remember.

The first picture was one of the Moon kingdom. He was with Serenity. She gave him her locket. And then they kissed. He felt how deep her love was for him. And he loved her. He loved her with is whole heart, Even his life. And so he remembered their death.

Then another picture came. Somebody had thrown a paper at him and he became angry. But when he saw from whom it came, he couldn't be angry anymore. And that was, when he fell in love with her the first time - Tsukino Usagi. It wasn't long after that day, that it was tradition for them to bump into each other every day. And both enjoyed it.

Then a picture of him saving Sailor Moon came into his mind. She was in great danger and would have died if he hadn't rescued her.

And then the picture of the last day. They were in the elevator of Starlight Tower, running away from Zoicite. Suddenly Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon and Mamoru was stunned. He couldn't believe it. And then he revealed her his identity and shortly after Zoicite attacked him. That was when he fell.

And then his memory came back - like the day before when he was in the arms of Usagi - Serenity. But now it wasn't him who was wounded, but her.

The using of the ginzuishou took away all her strength and all her power. She fell to her knees and was embraced by Endymion, now back as Chiba Mamoru. She felt his warmth, his love once again and was happy.

He sobbed "I'm so sorry, Usagi!" and tightened his grip on her. He swore himself he would never ever let her go.

Between tears she spoke. "I'm happy you're back! I love you, Mamoru"

"And I love you!" sobbed Mamoru.

At that moment she transformed back into Usagi and went limp in his arms. "Usagi? USAKO!!" he shouted. "NO! You said yourself you would never leave me"

Because of the people who were coming he took her form in his arms and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. So he could bring her to his apartment unseen.

When they were there he laid her down and began to cry again.

She brought him back to life, set him free from the Negaverse. And now she was his life.

He looked down on her limp body. A lonely tear escaped from his eyes and found its way to her brooch.

In the moment his tear touched her brooch it began to glow with white light. And then she opened her eyes slowly.

The first thing she saw was Mamoru - crying.

She tried to smile. "Like I said before. I would sacrifice my life for you, but I will never leave you, 'till you say I shall go".

And then she closed her eyes because of the loss of strength and found herself once more embraced in the arms of a crying Mamoru - but now, the tears were tears of happiness and hope.

**_ THE END_**

What do you say? Good, bad, crappy?? Like I said before, it's just a simple love story between Usagi and Mamoru. Like it have could happened, if Naoko hadn't set the storyline in another way after _"Crystal Clear Destiny"._


End file.
